The 7th Sakamaki Sibling
by devilmachine
Summary: Neo is the sister of Shu and Reji. She stayed with Karlheinz for the past few years but something happened. We'll find out but it was bad enough for her to come live with her brothers. She becomes best friends with Yui and she has a past with Kanato. There is some YuixAyato. Rated T for language. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey so this is my first fan fic for Diabolik lovers so if I don't have the characters exactly in character I apoligize. I guess that's it hope you like it.

Yui's POV

Why? Why, can't I do anything? I'm just a blood pack to those guys sometimes...well more like all the time. My small body slammed against the cold wall. I clearly wasn't able to stand on my own two feet anymore. At this point I couldn't bare the pain I felt. I should be used to the pain by now, but I'm not. I keep on wondering, when this will all end and when will I die? If I'm nothing more than a blood pack then, why aren't I dead yet? Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I glanced over at the window across from where I was leaning. It showed the crescent moon in the night sky. It helped relieve me some how. Then out of no where a small kid climbed in. She climbed in threw the window and landed strait on her feet, like a ninja, in a way. Her hair flew along her shoulders like it would in the wind on a cold fall day. Her hair was a little longer than mine a half inch below her shoulders, it was a flaming orange like Shu's, her eyes were like Ayato's and Lito's a yellow greenish color. And from what I could tell, she gave off that cold out look the 6 sakamamis gave off. The dark stare that could kill anyone if they desired to, the beauty of her face surpassed many others, and the over all the cold presence they gave off. Maybe it was, because they were vampires, but they always gave off a cold overwhelming presence that seemed to suck up all the oxygen in the air in seconds. Stepping out of my thoughts I noticed she was looking at me, more like staring. There it was, the cold body numbing glance that could even kill an innocent kid, that didn't know what danger was like. Before I even noticed, she walked up to me and began smelling me. She glanced up at my face with a pitying smile, while grabbing my chin, as if she was examining me she said."You must be her" she stepped back and bowed "sorry about that. They were right" she paused and smirked "you smell... sweet".

I stepped back out of fear. Doing so she let out a sigh. "Don't worry, I already had a full serving of blood before I came here". I breathed out, out of relief. "Hel-llo, I'm Yui". I barely managed to say without stuttering or feeling light headed. She tilted her head at my response. "Nice to meet you. I'm Neo, sister to Shu and Reji half sister to the other 4. Do you wish me to help you to your room? They must have drank a lot from you,if you can't even stand up right. Also, I could smell your blood 5 miles away from here". I didn't want to get caught in the halls by Laito or Ayato again, so without much hesitation I slowly nodded my head and without taking a second to act, Neo placed my arm over her shoulders while holding my hand and placed her other arm around my waist supporting me as we walked.

...After a minute or two off silence walking through the dark halls we, finally arrived to my room. Using her foot she kicked the door open with not much force. As we walked in she sat me down on my queen sized pink bed and walked over to my dresser. She looked like she knew her way around the mansion very well. I wonder why I've never seen her before. "Why are you staring at me? Am I that scary compared to my brothers"? She said in a slightly mocking tone. I was clearly caught off guard. "Oh-oh no. You just seem different to them in a way, similar, but different. Why haven't I seen you before"? She turned around holding my pink night grown in her arms. "Well, aren't you a curious one" she said placing the grown next to me on the bed "well, let's just say shit happens in life and me and those 6...aren't as close as we once were. That is if we were even close to begin with". She spoke the last part of her sentence with a slight frown on her face. "I'll be back later. Good night yui". And with that she left me alone, in the silence of my room.

Neo's POV

_I bet they're all in their usual spots, and judging by the marks on her neck they were Ayato's and Lito's, so one or both of them is going to visit her later_. I walked over to the living room and found Shu laying down on the couch listening to his classical music as usual. Without hesitating, I walked over to the couch, leaning on the arm rest to get a clear view of his, now older face. His hair has grown more, it drapes over his dark circled eye bagged eyes. He also, seems a little taller than last time I saw him. His black pants scarcely showed his boney pale ankles. "Shu"? His eyelids opened slowly revealing his cold blue eyes. He took only a moment to observe my face, closing them again he spoke. "What are you doing here"? I sighed and used my child like voice. Which was something I would do when I'd ask for something from the family. "Can I stay here for the rest of the week"? He opened his eyes again out of curiosity, I assumed. I knew what he was thinking. He knew why I came, why I was so desperate to get away from that man. "You'll have to ask Reji, but it's fine with me". Gaining his acceptance I left strait for Reji's 'office'.

I walked through these dark halls that I knew so well and that I surprisingly missed over these long years. The more I walked the closer I got to Reji's 'office', the darker the hall became. I remember growing up Reji always studied, staying alone in his own room. A finally reached the door I nocked and after a few seconds Reji opened it. He did the same as Shu, looking up and down my body as if he was, analyzing me. He motioned for me to come in and he walked back over to his desk, as I did so. His hair had grown and covered his eyes and from what I could tell he seemed sadder than usual wasn't that odd. "I thought I wouldn't see you again"he said, not even taking his eyes off of the book he was reading. I looked down at the ground "what do you want Neo"? I looked at him with a softness in my eyes. "Could I stay here for the rest of the week? I won't bother you". Reji and I were never close, besides for when I was a baby. Mother told me he played with me all the time, but something changed. A few years ago father wanted me to live with him and after that I haven't spoken with any of them not till now. "You may stay here, you can stay with Yui". I bowed my head and left the room. "Thank you".

Having nothing else to do I walked back to Yui's room and knocked on the door. I hear a soft and calm "come in" and walk in. Closing the door I look over at Yui, who was awake, but staring up at the ceiling. "They said I could stay here, but I have to stay in your room if that's alright" she sat up, looking at me in the eyes "and I wont drink yThat night our blood. I'm not into sweet blood" I paused glancing up and down her body "plus you're not my type" I chuckled. I do like girls and guys, but I don't like nice innocent girls like my brothers do. She smiled and nodded. "I'd be glad to have you stay here". I smiled back. "So I'll sleep under your bed cause sleeping with you would be a tad weird, for you, and I'd probably get killed for it" I chuckled under my breath "night". With that I crawled under her bed and was out like a light.

...

That night I had a dream, it was rare for me to dream and they were more like nightmares than dreams. I always felt like I dreamed because, of my fears and insecurities. They would always remind me of the worst things in my life. I've been to,d by others multiple times to see the glass half full, or to stay strong, it'll be over soon but, in truth that's all bullshit. Humans say shit like that to feel better but, I'm not like that. I'm not like my brothers either. After what seemed like only 5 minutes of sleep I finally, awoke. My eyelids felt like 100 ton weights on my eyes and my mouth felt bare and dry. I brought up my small hand and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I climbed out from under the bed and glanced over at the clock. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I glanced over at the bed and there lied a sleeping blonde, named Yui. I left the room and went over to one of the balconies, one that no one could see me from. The wind was cool and calm it brushed my hair off my shoulders and tickled my hands that rested by my sides. I wonder how father is reacting to my "disappearing"? I just needed to get away from that hell hole of a mansion. If I stayed there any longer I would have ended up in a human mental hospital, well too late actually. I should have just stayed here, with my so called 'brothers' but, it doesn't matter all I can do right now is run. Collecting all my thoughts at once I let out a sigh, wondering how I'm not anymore insane than I already am. Disturbing me from my thoughts, I could sense someone behind me, someone tall. Out of instinct I let out a sigh and closer my eyes."How long are you plaining to stand there until you come out, Laito"?He then appeared behind the door and walked over next to me with his back against the railing. "What do you want"?

His smirk turned into a strait face. "Why are you here? Things not working out in princess land with that bastard" he said in the most poisoning tone. His strait face turned back into the twisted smile he always wore on his face. I looked over at him and smiled. "Did I ever tell you I missed you the least"? I said with a big smile on my face. He smiled back and walked over to the door. "By the way" he teleported back behind me and whispered in my ear, as an attempt to scare me shitless"Reji said if your gonna stay longer than you said then your gonna have to go to school you'll be in Yui's, Ayato's," he smirked "and Kanato's classes". I nodded, he pat my shoulder and chuckled in my ear. Laito, my least favorite half brother. When we grew up together, his favorite past time was tormenting me. Since I was the youngest and the weakest I was a perfect choice for him to...practice his skills on, or whatever. He finally, left me alone in the loudness of my thoughts.

..4 hours later...

In an hour they'll be heading off to school and yet Yui hasn't woken up. I then herd her beginning to sit up.

Yui's POV

I rubbed my eyes to help them adjust, to the light in my room. I looked over and Saw someone sitting on the end of my bed on the right corner. "Who's there"? That person looked over at me. "What are you doing here"? They shrugged. "It's Neo chika. And I'm waiting for you to get up I guess, by the way I'll be in the same classes as you, Ayato," she hesitated "and Kanato". I tilted my head and asked her something that was bugging me. "Um Neo if I may ask how old are you"? Her eyebrows rised and she made a thinking face. "Um, well I'm 16, I think. Why"? I was wondering, because she definitely looked younger than the others, at least near Subaru's age."Just wondering cause you look a lot younger, than the others".

There it was again. The over whelming presence the other 6 gave off. She smirked "I'll take that as a complement". I'm even starting to see the similarities she has with her brothers in her personality. She smirks with the same twisted smile and she has the same messed up laugh as Kanato sometimes. Disrupting our 'talk', we heard a knock at the door. The person openning it was Reji. Obviously the only one that knock. The others either teleport in or creep up behind me. "Why are you still in bed? Get dressed" he turned to Neo "and you! Change of plans you'll be attending school for as long as you stay here. There's another uniform in the dresser". With that he left us alone. The next sound came from Neo getting up and walking over to the dresser and taking the new uniform. She sighed. "Are you ok"? Not taking her eyes off the ground, she shook her head yeah._ (Neo's thought) I thought I could just stay here for a little bit without seeing him, but now I guess avoiding it, isn't gonna change anything. _She walked over to the door with the dress thrown over her shoulder her point and middle fingers wrapping around the hanger that held the uniform. "I'm gonna go change". She spoke in the saddest voice I had ever heard.

I got up and changed out of my pink night gown and into my school uniform. I wonder what Neo is trying to avoid? Even if I just met her, she is the only one of this family that I met that was even slightly nice to me. I hope me and her can be friends. Just finishing changing I heard another knock at the door. "Yes"? The door slowly opened and a cold aura filled the room. It was Kanato. He never came to my room before this, must be important. "You smell it to, don't you teddy"? Is he talking about Neo, and is he seriously referring to her as "it". "Kanato? What are you talking about"? His eyes turned cold and dark. "You know who I'm talking about, that girl. I heard she will be staying here for a sort time, so I got curious. Do you know where she went"?

Fearing that he would come any closer to me. I said "no-o I don't know she didn't saay". I barely managed to say, without shuddering. His eyes still contained the same coldness that always gave me a chill up my spin. "Alright then". He disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. I fell on my knees even just seeing him, scares me. Neo walked in moments after Kanato's exit and crouched down to my level, to reassure me some how. "Does seeing him scare you that much"? I nodded. Which didn't look like a nod cause my head was sagging and I couldn't see anything besides my legs and Neo's feet. "It's not just him. It's all of them" as I spoke tears rolled down my face, like paint on a canvas. "Want me to stay close to you so none of them drink from you" she paused "and or harass you"? I raised my head. "You'd do that for me"? She smiled. "Yeah. What are friends for" she stood up and held out her hand "come on let's go if were late Reji will kill us both". I smiled feeling relieved and took her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi! I hope all of you guys are enjoying this story, sorry about Yui being a little out of character. My personality is the very different to Yui's and I never did a p.o.v of a character like her. OKay on with the story, remember I don't own Diabolik lovers or it's characters except for Neo...hehe

Yui's POV

The car ride to school was rather awkward. Instead of Ayato-kun sitting next to me, it was Neo and he was sitting next to her. Sulking while looking out the window, I might add. Neo was acting as a wall for me for my protection, which clearly upset him. This is the first time he wasn't sitting next to me sending cold chills down my spine. He would even shoot his death glares at me every other minute, because he was so mad. Even when he'd do that I'd get a bit scared but, since Neo was between us I felt safe. It's a little odd we just met, and I feel like we're great friends. As the car pulled up to the huge building which looked like the Phantomhive mansion from Black Butler, in a way. We all stepped out of the car and entered the building. As I seemed to be the only one that would talk to Neo I of course had to help her to her classes. Thank the lord she was in most of mine, we practically had the same schedule. We both walked towards are class in silence. As we walked into the classroom Ayato and Kanato were already in their seats, surprisingly. I walked over to my seat and sat down as did Neo. Ayato smiled an incredibly twisted smile, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Neo. Ignoring the dark red head she placed her head down on the desk and stared out the window. Obviously she was tired, moving back into your old home and moving to a new school all in one day must be hard. I can't imagine what Neo's past life with her brothers was like. She must be treated with some respect, after all she is their sister. As I began to daze off, I noticed Kanato wouldn't remove his gaze from Neo. If looks could kill, he seemed to be burning holes into her back. Which is something he is far to capable of, and something I hope he won't do.

..Lunch time..

As the bell rang is high pitched sound, Ayato walked over to my seat and grabbing my wrist, he dragged me out of the room and into the hallway. "Ayato-kun"? The same smile he had on his face before when he was staring at Neo was still glued to his face. After a minute or two of us walking further and further away from the classroom, I finally managed to break the hold he had on my wrist. "What are you doing and where are we going"? I tried to say in the most loudest sternest tone I could, but it came out quiet and weak. He smirked, while holding my chin in his hand. "No need to get upset Chichinachi"(N/A: sorry if not spelled right) he said in a playful tone, something I'd expect Laito to say. "We're gonna let those two have a reunion weather they want to, or not". My eyes widened out of instinct. _So, there is something going on between those two, and I was beginning to think I was just seeing things, but I guess I was wrong. I wonder what happened between them? Where the close when they were younger?_ "Ayato-kun"? His smirk vanished when I said his name so calmly. "What happened between the two of them"? He was silent, which worried me. Did I say something I shouldn't have? "You might wanna ask small fry yourself". He walked away from me after he said that, leaving me with a wondering mind and the curiosity of a cat that could be killed at any second.

Neo's POV

_People...they piss me off. I don't like being near people, especially when everyone is loud and staring at me._ Every time someone would look at me, I'd shoot them a death glare sending chills down their backs and making them think twice before pissing me off. _I'm just gonna go to the roof, that way no one will annoy me or let alone talk to me._ When I arrived at the roof no one was there. _Thank god...wait there is no god. _ I guess this is where I'll go to ditch class as well. _Another thing I hate, having shit that I already know yelled at me._ The floor itself was a grey smoke color. There was a red brick wall with the door I just came from, and there were railings around the edges, to prevent people from falling off I guess. I walked over to the railing on the left side of the roof, climbed up on it, sat down and swung my legs over so they were hanging over the about 100 ft drop. Most would be afraid to fall, but I never had the fear of falling, it just seemed pointless to me. The bitter cold wind of the night blew my hair back, off my shoulders. After a second, the calm feeling vanished and I felt the feeling of holes being burned into my back. "Neo-chan is that you"? Shit. Before I gave it a second thought, I felt a cold breathing against the side of my neck. "You know" his voice sounded husky-like, but dark "I never knew. Why did you run away".? My entire body froze. Fuck. He placed his hand on my shoulder and threw me backwards against the brick wall, making the wall crack and crumble along with a few of my bones. Thank god for vampire healing.

Fuck it's Kanato. I guess, no matter what I do, I'll never escape this idiot's spiderweb I'm caught it. I used to always be weaker than him. Growing up I was his toy to play with and whenever he'd talk to me or touch me I'd freeze like some sort of doll. Damn it. DAMN IT. DAMN IT! WHAT AM I SOME SORT OF HUMAN? I CAN'T DO SHIT. No that's not who I am anymore, I won't ever be inferior to him again! I practically screamed in my head. He walked up to me, without Teddy which was surprising, considering he never goes anywhere with out him. I didn't feel pain from the impact of my body to the brick wall, my body just wouldn't move. As he got closer to me he grabbed my chin with force, and moved my head up, making me look at him dead in his purple piercing eyes. They were cold and soulless, just like how they were in the past. His hand was deathly cold, like the winter morning. He smiled and then bared his fangs into my neck. The felling was like death, kinda. To any human it would have been painful, but for me it wasn't. This hasn't been the first time I've been bitten. I've experienced it too many times, I'll admit I hate it, but over time I've grown used to it, especially Kanato's bites. "Get off me, you asshole"! He opened his eyes for a moment and then closed them again. After a fucking hour he removed hi fangs. He stared at my obviously bitch-face and he wore no emotion. We stayed like that, for a long while.

Yui's POV

After Ayato left me in the hallway, I went into another classroom and he was already in there. He slouched in a chair with a lollipop in his mouth, glancing out the window. Clearly lost in thoughts. Letting my curiosity take the well once again I spoke up. "Ayato-kun"? He glanced over at me. "Why do you want to leave those two alone"? He smirked and looked directly at me, slowly taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "Same reason I want to be alone with you". He stood up and walked over to me, with each step he took, caused me to take a step back. I of course had to end up cornered against the wall, like a scared little cat. Before I could think, he planted both of his hands on each side of the wall next to my head, with great force. "I'm thirsty. You should thank me I held on this long for your sake". I guess this was a day to day thing. It always has been, but he's gotten more... gental, I should say. He leaned in closer to my face and kissed my lips. Inches apart disappeared in seconds between us. This time, as most times, the feeling wasn't kind or loving. That was the exact opposite of Ayato and something I wouldn't expect to ever receive from him, because that's to put it simply, not who he is and it's someone he can't be. However, to be quite honest, I was fine with this feeling...because, it was him

Not noticing, to engulfed in my thoughts, he pulled away and dug his fags into my neck. This feeling I knew all to well. Lately it's mostly been Ayato drinking from me. This pain I thought I could grow used to, turned out to be the pain I'd feel every day but, never grow used to. The only way to describe it was sharp and cold. For an odd reason I was happy it's been mostly Ayato he drinking from me. I've grown to more comfortable around him, than the other 5. My vision began to shake and blur, after a bit. I felt tired and thought I was going to vomit, and all I could see was black.

..3 hours later..

_What's going on?! I think I can feel my body, but I can't move! I can hear, but I can't see. If I open my eyes I may regret it later, but I guess I have no choice._ Not knowing what to expect I opened my eyes wide. I was laying on my side and across from me was Neo sitting next to me. Her eyes were closed, and her head was sagging in it's place. _She must be sleeping. Tired thing._ I turned up right, moving my arms next to my sides so I could push myself up with my elbows. And then an arm stopped me from moving. "Don't even try it" the owner of the arm slowly opened their eyes and looked over at me "your not well enough to sit up". Taking her advice I layed back down. _I guess I'll have to listen to her while she's with me. _She closed her eyes again, lowering her arm once she saw I was being cooperative with her . "Judging by those marks Ayato drank from you" she paused, tilting her head "and quite a bit.".I nodded to her statement. "Um Neo.." still keeping her eyes closed, while she responded. _Reminds me of someone. _"What"? Fearing from the question I stayed silent for the moment, until she opened one of her forest green eyes again, looking at me. "How come you don't drink from me..like the others".

Her eyes focused on me and she leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Well there's a few reasons." she yawned. _Tired one. "_ One, they already clammed you, if I even dared biting you it wouldn't be... pretty. Two, I don't really feel comfortable biting a friend" she brought her head back down and smiled "I've done it before. Not the best reaction, in the world. Haha". She smiled, while scratching the back of her head. I smiled and felt some what relieved, at least about the first part. I could tell Neo is different than her brothers, it maybe cause she isn't obsessed with my blood, like they are, but around her I don't have to worry about being bitten, and she's the only real friend that I ever had. _Wait. What's that?_ I looked at her neck and saw bite marks. My eyes Widened. "Neo? Why are there bite marks on your neck"? She looked at me with her eyes widened . She put her hand on her neck covering the marks. She stood up and left the room leaving me alone, without another word "Neo..".

Neo's POV

Damn it! I forgot. I didn't think she would see them! I guess my hair must have moved making my neck bare and shown the marks to her. I should keep my distance, for now. She'll want to ask questions, which also annoys me. I hate it when others are nosy and try to pry into my business, especially humans. "Neo". I turned around seeing a tall guy, with dark grey-ish hair, wearing glasses, of course, it was Reji. "What"? _His facial expression was still the same as always, calm and cold. Still haven't gotten laid, I see._ I silently laughed to myself. "Tomorrow night is are monthly dinner party and you of course must attend". "Why"? He looked dumbfounded and tilted his head at my response. "Still a little brat I see, and because, it's the only thing that's actually keeping us all together". Knowing it would annoy him I said "k". The letter k. He pushed his glasses up out of frustration and walked away in slight anger. This was always our relationship. I'd purposeful say something that I knew would annoy his pants off, and he'd do nothing about it. Even if we came off as close, close isn't even near what we're like. We actually barely know anything about each other. Sure, deep down we kinda care about each other but, that won't change the very small brother-sister relationship we have. With Shu my other full blood related sibling, things are...different, I should say. When we were young he'd help me out, feed me when our mother was out, put me to sleep in the morning, play games with me when he could, it was a lot of fun. That was a time when I could say he was my brother and that I loved him. However, as we both got older we drifted apart, but it wasn't simply because of our growing, or age different. It was the fact that after Shu's secret friend Edgar died, and that father took me away from the rest of the family. I hated my father, after my mother died he took me into his 'care', since he didn't trust me in my brothers' hands. While lost in thought I made a long yawn, while bringing my hand up to cover my mouth. _I should probably get some sleep, it's been a long night. _

I walked down stairs into the main room. It looked the same as always, red velvet carpet floor, the oak double doors that could intimidate any human (A/N:...spooky), and the comfortable salmon colored couch, on the side of the room in front of a large window. As I looked around the room, I noticed that no one was there, it was only to dead silence that occupied the large room. Letting my already sleeping mind take over, I dragged my body over to the large couch, practically dropping my body on to it and slowly closed my tired eyes to sleep. As sleep overcame my mind a very faint memory ringed in my eyes. It was when Shuu would put me to rest in the morning and he'd always say to me, "night my little vamp".

(some other person's pov)

The eldest son walked into the main room to find the small vampire child he used to adore so much, on the couch where he usually slept. He glanced down at her face for a moment. _She looks so sad, and she's gotten so skinny. Her eyes are sunk in and I can see her cheek bones from a mile away. _His gaze moved from her face, to her neck. _It was probably Kanato who bit her. Not to be surprised._ He yawed leaning his upward as he did so. I'm_ so tired. _Without giving it another thought, he left her alone and went off to another room to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Neo's Pov**

Once again my eyelids felt like 100 ton weights against my eyes. The light burnt my eyes to ash, I was never used to it. I sat up realizing that there was a blinket over my body. It was a blood red color the fabric was soft against my pale skin but who put this over me. It was probably Yui but when did she get up to do this. I fell asleep at midnight and she had to have been asleep. Well whatever judging by the the brightness right now it's probably 8 o'clock. Well I might aswell go check if she's awake. I hopped to a stand and went to Yui's room.

I then quietly knocked on Yui's door and heard nothing. I then slightly openned it and saw that she was still asleep. Closing it I felt like someone was behind me. No I knew someone was behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Laito leaning up against the wall. He smirked at me. "What". I said in a firm like voice. "You know you can't protect bitch-chan from us right". I shifted my jaw and moved my body slightly away from the door. "You can't even protect your self". His smirk vanished. "What's that supost to mean". In just a milla second he ended up right next to me glacing at my neck. Noticing that he was looking strait at the marks I placed my hand on my neck covering them causing him to smirk once again.

"You know exactly what I mean". He then took my wrist in his grasp and pulled my hand off my neck and examined the marks. "These are.. Kanato's". I pulled my wrist out of his hand. "Why do you seem so interested do you care"? He was still smirking. "No I was just curious". And with that he vanished from the hallway and I was once again alone.

..30 minutes later..

Yui's Pov

Feeling like Neo would wake up next to me and saw nothing made me feel like I was stupid. Well after all the last thing I saw was her walking out of my room. I glaced over at my clock witch read 8:32. Well this is early for me to wake up it's, Saturday if I remembered corectly. I sat up and surprizingly didn't feel any faintness or pain. However I did feel completely discusting sence I haven't taken a bath in two days. I then got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Neo's Pov

'You can't even protect yourself'. Laito's words repeated over and over in my head as if it were some sort of math problem. Out of curiosity I felt the marks on my neck. The air was cool against my neck. After Laito's little talk I decided to go outside on the shadowy side of the mansion so the sun couldn't reach me. No one comes outside at this time only cause Shu is always sleeping in the morning, Subaru does whatever, Ayato is to busy tormenting Yui, Laito is getting his "beauty" sleep, Reji is normally reading, and Kanato normally talks to Teddy or something. Still feeling tired I layed my head back against the wall and it suddenly began to rain hard. I sighed. Well I guess that's my quiw to go inside.

I was now in the hall of the mansion. Looking down the hall I saw Kanato with teddy just standing there staring at me. Not wanting to even be near him I turned to go the other way be he was right in front of me. I was completely in arm's length of him. No I'm not gonna freeze up again I can protect myself. He tilted his head. "You still didn't tell me why you ran away". "Tch". I glared up at his sycotic child-like face. "You know why I ran away from here". His smile vanished and his eyes turned cold and serious. Not expecting anything he dropped Teddy and pinned me up against the wall. "No I don't know" he still had that cold expresion on "did you stop liking here or did you stop likeing me"? I widenned my eyes and my mind froze for a moment.

"Tch what do you care clearly you replaced me and I'm not going to be your blood pack any more I'm a vampire not a human I'm not as weak as you think I am". I pushed his hands off from me and began to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and pinned me again but to the floor. His face was an inch away from mine. He wore that sicotic grin he always had. "I don't think your weak I know your weak". The space between us disappeared and his lips were touching mine. Push him away Push him away. I kept telling myself that but nothing happenned. Why can't I do anything when I'm around him.

5 minutes later

I can't remember what happened one minute I'm being pinned to the floor next I'm outside in the rain sitting in the bushes. Why does this always happen. I can't remember anything I just remember the begining and the end of everything nothing in the middle. Why did everything end up like this. Me and him we're not really blood related we have the same father well not really. I don't even know who my father is. I know that I have the same mother as Shu and Reji but I don't know about the others. Not even noticing or even careing Subaru was right in front of me. "What do you want". I said in a lazy tired tone. "He's right you know you can't even protect yourself" my eyes flickered "why did you even come back here"? I glanced up at the rainy cloudy sky and looked back at him. "It's a long story". Not wanting to tell him I stood up. "And I don't want to tell you" I started walking away "why don't you ask my mother". And then I was gone from his sight I was inside the mansion.

Yui's Pov

I walked out of the bathroom being freshly clean and whereing my normal pink top, brown shorts, and white socks. As I was walking back into my room Ayato was "asleep" on my bed. He walked over next to him to see his face. His hair was messy covering his eyelids he looked at peace. His eyes then openned wide and he grabbed my wrist throwing me on the bed with him on top of me. He had that demonic smile on he wanted to drink from me as usual. Not even hesitating I closed my eyes clenched my fist and waited for the pain of his fangs sinking into my neck. The pain that I had grown so used to after all this time of staying here. But nothing came I felt his hair against my cheeks but no pain. "Look at me".

Hearing those words got me to open my eyes. His face was blank. He didn't have that diabolik smile or those cruel blood lusting eyes they were blank. Almost even kind. "How about I surprize you and make your blood taste much sweeter". He began smileing again. "You looked completely prepared to letting me take you, so as a reward I'll give you a present". What's that supost to mean? He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. This felt different compared to all the other kisses he's given me before. It wasn't rough or unkind it was kind and soft. He removed his lips from mine and turned into back into his self. "Now tell me that I'm the best that you all of your blood, body, soul, mind, all of you belong to yours truly".

He moved over to my neck and bit it. The pain was still the same as always except I felt a little more fait than last time. When he removed his fangs he kissed my neck and got off of me letting go of my wrists. His was still sitting on my legs and I partly sat up. "Well tell me prove to me that you think that way". He was smiling his demonic grin again. Why is he all of the sudden acitng like this? Not even thinking I hugged him and then I kissed him on the lips. He was still smiling but he was kissing back. He then rapped his arms around me tighter than the hug I had on him. But it was nice I don't know why but when I'm with Ayato vs beging with any of the others I feel a lot more safe and he is different to me compared to the others are to me. He pulled back for a moment. "You know, remember when you first came here you had a choice of chooseing who could drink from you and you never chose well now's the time to chose" he then wispered in my ear "and it better be me". I was then alone again in the silence of my room.

Neo's Pov

I didn't even notice that I was soaching wet from all the rain. I walked over into the main room and Shu was "sleeping" on the couch. Oviously. While I was walking away I felt that feeling again that dager stabing right through me. He glanced at me even if it was for a moment I felt it. Then the next thing I knew his jacket was on top of my head and he was caring me over to the couch. "I"m fine you know". He still stayed silent. He placed me down gently and began walking away. "If you move a damn inch I'll kill you". He was gone. His jacket smelt like him. I almost kinda missed this scent almost. Not even noticing it comforted me and I drifted off into a sleep.

6 hours later

This time waking up the light didn't burn my eyes. Considering the fact that it was slightly dark outside well the sun wasn't as high as it was earlier. Stopping thinking for a moment I realized I was still on the couch and I was still wearing Shu's jacket. I then sat up and sat in a normal sitting position. My head felt increadably dizzy. "How long was I asleep"? Not even realizing I said that question out loud. Then Laito was sitting next to me. "About 6 hours give or take a few". I glanced over at him and at this point I was rubbing my head.

Author's Note: I hope all of you are liking this story besides some of the whole vampire bites and shit it's actually kinda cool to right this lol. Remember follow favorite and review on what I can improve on and what you think I should put in the story I'm open to all ideas and I know the story is going a bit slow but trust me things will get more exciting and awesome!

Byzs


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neo's POV

"What time is it"? Not taking his stupid idiotic diabolik grin off his face he said. "3:30 and is that Shu's Jacket"? I nodded while rubbing my head. I then took it off and layed it on the arm rest. I still can't remember what happened with Kanato yesterday. I glaced over at Laito who was still stareing at me with his green and yellow eyes. "What do you even want"? His smirk disappeared. "Bitch chan did something," his eyes turned cold "something very bitchy". I sofened my eyes. "What did she do". I then senced Subaru's presence I looked over and he was leaning against the wall. "She choose Ayato". Kanato was then sitting next to me with his teddy. "Meaning only he can drink from her and the rest of us are forbidden from even drinking even a drop of her blood".

"And why am I suppost to care"? That one question silenced the room completely. Then Subaru smashed his fist against the wall making it crack and break. "Your supost to care beacause we think you talked her into doing that so you could "protect" her". I smiled and slightly laughed at his comment. "It's not funny". He ran up to me atempting to grab my neck and strangle me but I dodged him and ran over by the door. "You really are forgetting the fact that I"m smaller, meaning I'm faster than all of you". He looked over at me with his annoyed face and backed off. I then glanced over noticing that Kanato had his hair over his eyes covering them and he was smiling with complete and utter joy he almost looked like he was laughing. No. He was laughing but what was so funny. He looked up at me dead in the eyes. He had that insane masochist look in his eyes. "You may be faster but at some point your gonna have to stop running and" his voice was cold and serious "face your fears".

Yui's Pov

I walked back into the quietness of my room from my bath. I figured sence it was getting dark we'd have the monthly dinner "party". I quickly got changed into my usual outfit and sat on my bed and began brushing my hair out. After a short time the sky became pitch black and my hair drying itself out. Having nothing eles to do but wait I layed back and read a book from Reji that he though I should read. It was about vampires he thought by reading it I would learn more about them and understand them more. I was only on page 10 and I already felt some what sick to my stomach.

_It is highly unlikely for a vampire to fall in love with a human. However if this event were to ever happen the human would most likely face great pain and incresed chance of dieing at a young age. The ultimate proof of love a vampire can show is killing his or her lover thus giving their lover the chance at freedom of an undieing life of sadness and pain. _

Feeling completely sick I closed the book and placed it over at the corner far away from me as if it was near me I would throw up. Then out of no where Ayato appeared and openned the book to the page I was at. Oh no knowing him he's probably gonna mock me for reading that or something like that. "Why are you reading this"? Stunded by his plain and empty expression I studdered. " gave it to me he said I should read it". "Tch this is full of bull crap if you really wanna learn what we are like then ask us not that there's really anything you don't know". I tilted my head. "No there's lots of things I don't know". He smirked and sat down next to me. "Like what". I looked up for a second and then looked back at him. "Like your relationships with Neo, why she left, why..".

He layed back cutting me off. "Those are all things your going to have to ask her no me or any of the others well besides Shu and Reji". I tilted my head again. "Why them"? He siged and leaned back up and looked at me with his green-yellow eyes. "I'm thirsty and your boring me with all these questions of yours maybe I'll answer them later". Then out of no where he pinned me up against the wall and drank from my neck. At this point I was used to the pain. However I still wimpered at points and felt dizzy after a while but I was all so used to it. He then removed his fangs from my neck and smiled. "Your blood is always so sweet I wonder why"? he moved away from me and walked toward the door "come on we better get down stairs". I nodded and followed.

A few minutes later we were all sitting at the table in our normal spots Neo was sitting between Subaru and Shu. Everything was silent then Ayato nudged me. I looked over at him and he was stareing at me with his green-yellow eyes. I then recalled on what happenned earlier. _"Remember when you first came here you had a choice of who you wannted to drink from you, you should make that choice now and it better be me". _I looked at him with that same desperate eyes he had on. "Really now" I wispered as quietly as I could. He smirked and nodded. I signed and spoke. "Um I apoligize for the rudeness but I have an anouncment". Except for Shu who had his eyes closed listening to his music and Subaru who really didn't give a damn were looking and listening to me. "I have chosen who I want to drink from me". Then Laito's face brightened and ran over and picked me up. "Ok bitch-chan has chosen me oviously so all of you basterds back the hell off". Then Neo appeared next to him. "Put her down". Her eyes were cold and heartless.

"Or what"? He said in a teasing tone. She then grabbed his head and wispered something into his ear but I couldn't hear it. After that his smile dissapeared and placed me back down on the ground. "Thanks". I said to Neo but she was already sitting back down in her chair. "But um my choice is... Ayato". Neo slightly smiled she knew I was going to chose him from the start anyways. Then as I sat down I noticed Ayato was frowning to himself which was unusual he's never really upset was it because I chose Ayato. No he wouldn't get upset over something like that so why.

11:28 P.M

Neo's Pov

I can't sleep. Giving up on sleeping and wanting to see the night sky stars I hopped out of bed and quietly walked over to one of the balconies. When I got there I glaced around to check if I was alone just in case. I was relieved I was alone but I feel like I'm being watched and that wasn't a good thing. I then sat down and leened up against the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. I stared up at the sky for a while in complete silence. I wonder what will happen sence only Ayato can drink from Yui now what will the others do. Well whatever it is there's a 70 percent chance I'll be involved. I swore under my breath and then felt that feeling again that I was being watched and I could hear things it was movement someone's breath.

I sighed. "Who's ever there you should just come out now". It was Kanato ofcorse. My expression turned to complete disapointment. "Joy it's you". His smile disappeared as if it was never even there. "You don't remember what happenned yesterday do you". I shook my head. "You pinned me down to the floor and then I blacked out I guess I don't fucken know". His smile reappeared. "Want Teddy to tell you what happened he saw everything that happened when you "blacked out". I raised my eyebrows. I just realized he was sitting right next to me faceing me. "I don't think I want to know just stay the hell away from me". I began standing up but he grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall as he did before.

He was smiling. "But you don't want me to stay the hell away you want me to be near you all the time". I raised my eyebrows again. "Um yeah cause I definatly want a deranged sicow path that carries around a teddy bear to be near me". He was still smileing that sick and twisted diabolik grin of his. "Want me to tell you what happened" I stared strait faced at his twisted grin "first I drank your blood then you told me that you missed me and then I stopped drinking from you and told you something but that you'll have to remember on your own". His sick and twisted grin almost looked like a kind and normal smile one that a human would have.

"I don't remember any of that... now let me up". I tried to push him off but we all know that he is stronger than I am which is sad to admit but it's the truth. His smile then vanished and his eyes sofenned and almost looked like they were begging and kind. "Why do you always try to leave me" I was kinda shocked and his responce "when ever you leave me I feel alone and that you hate me and when ever I'm with you I feel different than the way I feel with others". Is he serious right now he almost looks like he's about to cry. Then out of no where a tear ran down his cheek. I've never seen him cry before when we were little he was such a wimp and he cried all the time but he stopped when I moved away and he manned up. Now it's always very unusual when he cries. I moved my hand up to his cheek and brushed the tear off. "I haven't seen you cry in forever". He smiled at my responce and kissed me on the lips.

**Author's Note:**HiHi sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm already working on the 5th chapter right now so don't worry. I just kinda lost my sence of direction for this story but I got my insperaiton back. Thanks to everyone who's followed and favprited this story remember don't be scared to review I'm not a demon so I won't get pissed off and shit haha. Remember follow favorite and review and tell me your ideas on what you think should happen later in the story

Byezs


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me:I don't own Diabolik lovers or it's characters

Neo: except for me hehe

Ayato:Shut the hell up damn it

Neo's Pov

As I began to open my eyes I regained memories of what happened. Kanato kissed me and then we both hanged out on the balconey and ended up falling asleep. I then felt the arm that was draped over my sholders it was Kanato's. After a few seconds I could see everything clearly and Kanato was sleeping next to me when I woke up my head was on his sholder well isn't that kinda sketchy. He looked peaceful and kinda cute while he was sleeping. I then noticed that it was daylight everyone is most likely awake by now. The sun wasn't very high so it's before noon. What happened last night. God damn it why can't I remember anything lately.

I then felt a vipraition in my pocket it was my cell phone. I completely forgot I had one **Father **gave it to me in case I got lost or anything. I'm now noticing the leesh he's always kept on me. No I always knew he had one on me but I'm just noticing now how short it really was. Not wanting to disturb Kanato I walked back into the hallway and leaned up against the wall. I pressed down the answer button and spoke into the microphone. "Hello". I could then hear the strict voice of **Father**. "Neo! Where are you? Did you run away or something? Did someone kidnap you or something"?! I sighed remember why I hated being with him. He thinks I'm just a 5 year old that needs to be protected well I don't need protection that's the last thing I need and want right now.

"No I'm fine **Father**". He sighed in relief and slight anger. "Come home we all miss you". I bared my fangs. "No I'm not coming home". He slightly laughed. "That's funny Neo now come back home willingly or I'll find out where you are come there and take you home by force". I continued baring my fangs but this time I snarled at him. "I'm not going anywhere not untill I find out the truth". My fang bareing stopped and I camed down. "Truth about what"? I paused for a second and told him. "I wanna know the truth am I really your blood related daughter, daughter of you Karlheinz and Beatrix". There was complete dead silence for what seemed like an eternity he then broke it. "Why would you ask such a question of corse your my daughter".

My mind then caught an obortunity. "I asked if I was your blood related daughter". He sighed. "Why do you keep asking me why would you think that your not my blood related daughter". I stared at the ground as I continued talking. "I remembered something from when I was 5, I was with a lot of kids and then there was this man with blonde hair and glasses he took me somewhere and then I don't remember anything after that also I found something" I paused "it was a form saying that you adopted me". He sighed again. "No your not my blood related daughter but you are Beatriz's blood related daughter, that bitch slept with another man and then she had you so I figured I'd make you one of my own". I nodded. "Now that you know the truth could you come home I have a gift for you it's your birthday tomarrow". I nodded again. "I'm sorry **Father **but I can't come home that isn't an option for me anymore". He sighed again. "Fine I'll just find you and take you back with force you little piece of shit". I then hug up the phone not wanting to hear any more of the crap he was gonna say.

I then looked over on the balcony and Kanato was gone. I then sank down to my knees and noticed he was sitting right next to me. "So me and you aren't really related which means we can be together". I smiled and nodded. Sorry but I don't feel like talking. My throat feels dried up and completely parch. It almost hurt to even open my mouth. He then pulled me in and hugged me. "I won't let that basterd hurt you, not while I'm around". My smile grew. "T-thank you...". I barely even managed to say those two words. When was the last time I drank any blood. A week two weeks I don't even know anymore. Noticing my parchness he pulled away and grabbed my wrist. He placed his wrist next to it seeing if there was a differece. Ever sence me and Kanato were little our skin colors were exactly the same shade of paleness.

There was a difference my skin was almost deadly white. I frowned at the shocking difference. He then sighed and pulled his jacket off and pulled me up so that I could drink from his neck. "What are you doing"? His tone changed. "If you don't get any blood in you you're going to die now drink I would go out and get a human but there's no time now drink". I hesitated but I dug my fangs into his neck. His blood tasted rather sweet just the way I liked it. After a few good gulps I felt better. Seeing this as a sign to stop I pulled my fangs out and wiped the blood off my lips. Sometimes when I drink blood I don't feel normal I'm not human but for some reason I don't feel like I'm a vampire.

12:30 P.M

Yui's Pov

As I slowly openned my eyes it took my eyesight a moment to ajust to the amount of sunlight in my room. It's Sunday today so I don't have school again thank god that's the last thing I want work to do I already have to deal with Ayato so that's already my number one concern right now. I looked over at my clock and saw the time. Did I really sleep in this long I went to bed early last night so maybe that's why. I then noticed that Ayato was laying down next to me. He was fast asleep. This reminds me of when I first came here all those months ago. When I first saw him I thought he was dead or something sometimes I can just be so quick to judge. After a minute or two I noticed I was playing with his messy dark red hair. Why am I doing this? What if he wakes up and scares me or something. But surprizingly he was actually asleep.

Sometimes I wish he could always be the kind Ayato that I know and love rather than his twisted diabolik side. He then shifted onto his other side. My smile grew. If he could see me right now he'd probably make fun of me or something like that. But I don't care I chose Ayato because when I'm with him vs with the others I feel safer and not like he only likes my blood like he actually cares about me.

7:00 P.M

Neo's Pov

The whole day was boring it was really just me and Kanato on the balcony. Right now I'm in the living room laying on the couch stareing up at the ceiling. "_I won't let him hurt you not while I'm around". _Those words repeted over and over in my head. I then herd movement. "Who's there". It was Shu. "What"? I walked over and stood in front of me. "He threaten you didn't he". My eyebrows raised. "Who is he"? His eyes and expression turned cold and heartless. "You know who I'm talking about that basterd you call **Father**". I then lowerd me eyebrows. "He didn't threaten me he". He cut me off yelling. "YES HE DID" he paused for a moment "don't lie to me Neo I know when your lieing so don't even try it". I stood up and made a similar cold hearted expression and in my voice. "Why do you care you never care Shu. Your such a lazy ass that you couldn't even protect your own sisture" my voice studdered for a second "I asked you for help when when". I turned away. "Just forget it doesn't matter I can handle myself I don't need my big brother protecting me not you or Reji". And with that I ran outside into the rose garden. I knew there I would atleast have peace and quiet alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I thought I should point this out a little ahead of time um a few of the Mukami brothers are gonna show um maybe all 4 of them but I don't know if they are gonna stay for the rest of the story. Just letting you guys know.

Neo's Pov

It wasn't very close to being dark outside. It wasn't even close to twilight which was annoying but the sun wasn't up, so that was a relief. I was planning to go to the rose garden but now I'm finding myself walking away from the mansion and into town. I really don't know what the hell I'm even doing right now. I just don't want to be even a mile near anyone not Shu not Kanato not even Yui right now. The wind is rather cold today I guess it's almost winter. I was at the middle of town where the big screen thing was it was showing a clip of **Father. **He was dressed as a human the usual. Not wanting to look at his face anymore I continued walking. I then saw something or someone that looked familiar a few feet away from me he had Black hair and Grey eyes from my point of view. He was wearing my school's uniform. Is he? I know him from somewhere I kept thinking to myself until something came up.

I looked back over to where he was seeing that no one was there. Forcing myself I pushed the thought of him out of my head and continued walking. After a short time I made it to the other side of the town. There was nothing but forest here and a lake that was pretty much it. Not even caring if someone found me I layed down on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was dark outside now humans call this pitch black. But it's not the stars and the moon give off light so to call this pitch black would be stupid and wrong. My thought stopped as I herd something. Footsteps? I then looked over and saw the boy from earlier. He sat down next to me and looked over at me. "Your Neo right"? My eyebrows jerked up. Ruki. That's him I remember now. "Ruki"? I said very faintly. He slightly smirked and repeated his question. "Your Neo right"? I nodded. He pulled out an envelope and gave it to me. He then stood up and walked away leaving me alone.

Yui's Pov

I closed my book and placed it on the side of my bed and sat up. "What are they doing down there". Not being able to fight the curiosity I had I walked out of my room and into the hallway I stayed up against a wall next to the balcony that gave you a view of the living room so no one could see me. "Her manners are fixable but this isn't her fault". Reji. "She's always running away from everything it makes my blood boil". Subaru. "Should I go after her I mean it's not very safe for her after the talk she had with **him**". Kanato. "Let her be" a pause "she's not the kind of person to exactly accept another's help". Shu. I then flinch and the sight of Laito next to me. He then whispered in my ear. "Bitch-chan you know it's very impolite to eavesdrop."

He then dragged me down stairs and sat me on the couch next to Ayato. He then grabbed me away from him and sat me down himself. I looked over and saw the glare he gave him. "How much did you hear"? I looked up at Reji. "Where's Neo"? The room was then silent for a minute or so. "She left". Another pause but shorter. "We can track her but we think it's better if she just comes back when she wants to and the only person we think she'll listen to willingly is you". Well I'm not really surprised by that you guys basically ignore her and don't really care, well besides Kanato of course. "So you want me to go after her". Reji sighed. "Didn't you hear us we think it's better if she is alone right now so no going after her". I nodded in a sign of understanding.

the next day (8:00 A.M.)

Neo's Pov

Sunlight. I sat up rubbing my head from the instant dizziness I felt. "You look like shit today. Neo". Oh great more people and I know who that is how could I forget that complete selfish jerk. "Oh joy if it isn't Prince Faggot". I smirked and he frowned at me. "Well that's rather rude to say". My smirk grew on my face. "What do you want Kou and if it's anything to do with Yui I'm not helping you so you should just walk away now". But he just sat there in complete silence. "**Father **is waiting for you to return home". I raised my eyebrows. "Are you kidding I'd rather live any where else than with him again I'd even live with you"! "Well you're going to go home to him one way or another". I dropped my eyebrows. "Does that mean he's going to send you guys after me". He smirked and nodded. "Oh joy". He then stood up and left me alone.

Should I just go back to the mansion there's only so much sunlight I can take. Giving up on the whole I'm gonna stay away from those 6 I stood up and walked back to the mansion. I walked inside and went to my room. Without a second of hesitation I shut the shades and crawled in my bed covering myself with my blanket so I'd be in complete darkness and silence.

Yui's Pov

A few hours ago Neo came back. She just locked herself in her room. Why is she closing herself off like this. I mean it's not like anyone she's close to died recently or anything so why? Thinking of all these questions I was laying down on my bed with my arms and legs sprawled out. I don't really even care if Ayato or Laito or any of them come in and see me like this it doesn't really matter that much any ways. Right now my main concern is Neo. I then looked next to me and saw Ayato I could only see the top of his head and his eyes popping out next to my bed. "Ayato is Neo ok". He then moved up and sat on my bed. "I don't know the only one that she'll talk to is Kanato that little freak is the one thing that calms her down". I see. I then looked back up at the ceiling pretending to listen to Ayato go on and on about how she thinks Kanato is not freaky. Right now I'm more concerned about Neo than Ayato's complaining.

Neo's Pov

Right now I'm utterly deathly bored. Surprisingly I haven't looked at the envelope yet. Letting my curiosity take over I pulled the envelope off my nightstand and opened it. There was a a big piece of paper and several smaller sheets of paper which looked like pictures. I took out the piece of paper first and read the information on it.

_Dear, Karlhienz_

_Neo is now 7 years old. If you are reading this it means I am now dead and Shu has sent this letter to you. I know that Neo is not your blood related daughter but your the only one who can look after her. I believe that if she is in your care she will not die. So I ask of you to take her in your care until she can live on her own. Thank you._

_Good bye _

_-Beatrix_

On the back side was information about me. My gender, blood type, that kind of shit. Losing my interest in the paper I grabbed the pictures. There was 4 of them. The first one was of Shu and I. He was holding me in his lap and I held my teddy bear we were both smiling surprisingly. It felt kinda weird to she Shu smile he hasn't smiled in forever. The second picture was of Kanato and I. I was holding teddy and he had his arm over my shoulders. I couldn't help but smile at the photo. The third photo was of me a few years ago at **Father's** house. I was frowning that day the bruises on my arms were still visible and my skin was still pale from not getting any blood. I then placed the photos and paper back in the envelope.

I know why they put that third photo in there it's a reminder of what will happen if I disobey. But I want to stay here away from him away from everything then a few tears ran down my face. I didn't notice until now but Kanato was sitting right next to me. Acting like I was crying I blinked a few times and looked at him and smiled a fake smile. "Hey". His expression was blank and he brought his hand up to my cheek to catch the tear that was rolling down my cheek. He then moved over and looked at what was in the envelope. When he saw the third photo he took it brought it over to a candle and burned it. "I won't let them hurt you" he looked back over at me "got it". I don't like it when people do this. I don't need anyone's help I'm fine. "I don't need your help I..". He then cut me off. "You were hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you why didn't you just come to me or something?"

He then walked up to me stood me up and shooked my shoulders. "Neo your not as strong as you think you are you should have not gone with him in the first place". I had no choice though.

Later at the night school

Classes were boring as usual I can't stop thinking about the whole incident with Kanato. I told the teacher I had to get a drink I'd do anything to get out of being glared at by Kanato right behind me in class. As I was walking down the hallway I herd something. Is that. Oh no you've got to be kidding me. Sensing that something was coming at my head I put my hand up in the air and grabbed it. It was a fist. "Still as sharp as ever I see". It was Yuma. "Basterd Perverted Ass hole". Was the only thing I could say before I was punched by someone else and passed out.

1 hour later

I awoke in a limo. I was laying down on the seat but my hands were chained up and so were my feet. _Seriously!_ I looked at the chains disappointingly and then looked over and saw Kou. "Hey what's with these chains". He smirked. "To keep you under control what else". I chuckled at his statement. "It's gonna take a lot more to keep me under control I could break these stupid chains in a matter of seconds". His smirk grew. "Those chains are very new and aren't normal chains they keep half bloods like you under control for an extended period of time" his smirk grew even more "so I don't think you can break those in a matter of seconds". I frowned. The limo then came to a stop. "We're here". I sat up a as much as I could. "Where's here"? His smirk then changed to a small smile. "You know your almost kinda cute when your scared, almost". _You son of a bitch_. He then leaned over to me untied the chain to the straps and tied the chain to his wrists so I wouldn't be going anywhere. He then lifted me up by putting one arm under my knees and one on my back and we entered **Father's** mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neo's Pov

"I brought her". Kou announced as we walked in. He brought me in another room and chained me up once again but this time I punched him in the face. He then grabbed my wrist and pushed me back against the wall and pinned me. "Don't act like you can actually beat me we both know I surpass you in everything even beauty" I scowled "so don't try anything like that again or I'll really hurt you next time" he smiled "ok". He stepped back away from me and stood there staring at me. I then sunk on to the floor feeling completely helpless and weak. _I hate feeling weak! _I could then hear footsteps. I looked up and saw the bastard himself my **"Father"**.

"Why. Hello my little angel". Hearing those words spout out of his mouth made me want to vomit. He had a great big fake smile on his face that I was just itching to slap off his face. He then looked over to Kou. "Kou would you leave us we have something to discuss in private". He nodded flashed a smirk to me and left us as fast as he was told to. He then looked over to me and frowned. "Neo why did you leave me"? I then glanced to the side not wanting to answer his question which he already knows the answer to. "I asked you a question now answer it"! His voice changed more fierce and dark like. But I was still not looking at him pretending I didn't hear a single word he was saying.

"Neo"! He snapped which made me jump and look at him. "Yes "father"". His eyes turned cold and heartless. "Don't push me child you know what will happen". I do know what will happen which is why I ran away in the first place. "Now why did you run away"? This time I answered. "I ran away because of you I hate you! You treat me like I'm some sort of human" I then paused for a second "mother would have never treated me like the way you do". He finally then completely snapped. "Don't you dare talk about that woman". He then stepped toward me. "Everytime I look at you I see her face, You are not mine she begged me to take you in and every day I regret that decision you are nothing but a pest". He then paused for a moment and smirked. "Do you want to know why I treat you like a human it's because you're a flaw half human half vampire a mistake that should have never happened. Your existence is nothing but a mistake that should have been resolved a long time ago but I didn't have the heart to kill you so I let you live but now I see I should have killed you but maybe" he paused again "if you learn to obey then you might me some use so I'm going to punish you".

Then all the memories of when I was little came back. "No No NO"! He slightly laughed. "That's what I mean since you're half human you find pain to yourself more scaring and painful it also affects you more mentally then physically" he sighed "I'll tell you what I won't be the one torchering you it will be a servant of mine he's a vampire he's also coming along nicely in torchering people so he'll do fine" he then came closer to me and whispered something in my ear "in an hour I'll send him it's about time you learned your lesson and you can't go crying to those 6 let downs and that bitch". He then left me alone. _No no no no no no no. _After a moment tears came down my cheeks but I won't weep that is something I'll never do.

Yui's Pov

In school Neo left to get a drink but never came back. As a result at the end of class I searched for her but I couldn't find her. I then went back to the classroom and found Kanato sitting alone with Teddy. "K- Kanato kun have you seen Neo anywhere". He then looked over to me with a look in his eyes. Not the cold hearted cruel look or the sad lonely look but he just had some emotion I never saw him having before. "No why"? I could tell I looked worried. "She left during class and she never came back I looked for her but..". Cutting me off he dropped Teddy grabbed my wrist and ran out of the classroom dragging me along with him.

After a minute we were outside in the back of the school. Letting go of my wrist making me lose my balance he turned and faced me. "What do you mean by "she left and never came back"". I widened my eyes. Does he not believe me or something. "Just what I mean she left and never came back". He nodded clearly understanding what I said. "Tell the others I'll be gone for a little while". As he began to walk away I grabbed his wrist stopping him. "You aren't going after her are you"?! He paused and put on his serious expression. "Why wouldn't I, I can take them if it's her they got then I won't lose I hate losing and did I ever tell you". I tilted my head. "What"? He then looked away from me. "I hate losing the things that are mine and mine alone". And with that he teleported somewhere. Wait what does he mean by them and they who's them"?

Neo's Pov

It's been 10 minutes since that man left me alone after torchering me. My clothes were ripped and my blood was still all over my arms still fresh as day. After a little while Kou showed up and decided to torment me through his words. "Haha see what did I tell you, look a lot better when your in pain and fear". He then walked up to me sat down in front of me and shrunk to my level and grabbed my chin. He then sighed. "But you still have that look in your eye still holding onto your sanity still telling yourself that you can get through this but let me tell you one thing" he whispered something in my ear "your little purple haired boyfriend won't come to save you t-ch he finds more interest in that bear of his than you". You bastard. I then bit my lip holding in the screams and cries I could give out but I'll be in more pain if I do that. "Besides he probably doesn't even know your gone". Now he was completely smiling.

If there was one thing I knew about Kou it was he is better than me in most things and he loves to see people in pain and loss all hope especially with me. "Have you given up hope are you going to stay here and live with us and not with those others". I then looked at him dead in the eyes. "That's what you think... If I snap then I'm not going to live here according to **Father** I'm going to be one of his servants". I barely even managed to say that one sentence without weeping or tearing up from all the pain. "I'm not I then moved my arms and pushed my hands against the floor in a attempt to stand up. Moving my chin off his hand he stepped back. At the point I was crying so much my face felt like a waterfall. "I'm not one of your toys to play with Kou" I then fell back down on the floor face first and I pushed myself back up "I may seem pathetic but I won't follow anyone's rules" I was then standing with my hand holding my other hard right above my elbow "except except for my own".

He still had a big smirk on his face. He thinks I'm just a stupid little girl afraid of the world needing and wanting to be protected by others. Well I don't need protection or want anyone to help me. "You don't understand though because you... are just a coward"! I then herd someone. _Footsteps I know these footsteps._I then looked over Kou's shoulder and saw Kanato. "Well well well looks like prince charming is here to save his princess what happened to your clothes". I then noticed that he had blood all over his face and clothes and he looked almost as back as I do right now. "Shut up Kou". His voice changed. "What did you just say to me"? "I said shut your bratty asshole perverted mouth"! He then pulled Kou up by the collar of his shirt against the wall. "I'm going to kill you and torment you just like you did her"!

"K-Kanato". I stuttered just by saying his name. "Your frightening her you know with all that blood on your face who wouldn't be". I slightly walked towards him. "Just let it go I'm fine". With that being the last thing I said I fainted and woke up who knows how long later at the Sakamaki house.

Shu's sweater was draped over me. I was alone well I was then Yui walked into the room. "Neo"! She then ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you alright"? Not really I was kidnapped then torchered then I fainted what do you think you can be so dense sometimes Yui. Despite of what I was thinking towards her dimwittedness I nodded to her question. She then gave me a big smile. "Thank goodness I'll go make you some tea alright". She then walked back out of the room. I then looked around to confirm where the fuck I was. This isn't my room nor is it the living room I think this is Kanato's room he never slept in here thought at least he never did before but now I can smell his scent everywhere in here. I then looked over to the side of my bed and saw Kanato (without Teddy surprisingly). His eyes were wide and he looked like a lost puppy in the rain. Despite that though he still had this serious look on his face like he felt nothing and that he was "ok" but I know him well enough to know when he is sad.

"Stand up". I then did as he asked. He then out of no where hugged me tightly. I could almost barely breath in his embrace but it felt warm and comforting. "Don't you do anything like that again or I'll be the one torchering you not them". I nodded. "Here". He then pulled back and moved his shirt from his neck and pulled me close again. I shook my head to his "order" but he insisted that I drink something. I then dug my fangs into his neck. His blood tasted the same as usual except it tasted cold for some odd reason. Now everytime I drink blood or teleport or hear things I remind myself that I'm half human half vampire. Then a vision that I couldn't control flashed in my head.

_"Your a flaw a mistake that should have been resolved a long time ago your existence is nothing but a complete mistake. Half human Half vampire Ha your a disgrace to this family"._

I then pushed Kanato away from me remembering being yelled at by my father when I was a little child. "Are you alright"? I then snapped. "Don't touch me" I sank to the floor crying and shaking from all the pain and pulling my legs up to my chest "just go away". There was nothing but silence until the door opened and closed. I was alone with my pain and my tears. I just kept repeating the words over and over in my head. _I'm a flaw a mistake. I'm a flaw a mistake. I'm a flaw a mistake. _Over and over.

Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story and the next chapter will be a little less sad and these two chapters aren't that sad to me cause I've seen a lot sader. I think it's on a lvl of sad though cause Neo is like breaking down from everything and is pushing Kanato away from her But anyways follow favorite review on what you want to happen and what I can improve on and any ideas please I will read them all haha so Byzs for now


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: A big thanks to everyone who review and follow and favorited. I'm so gald everyone is loving this story as much as I am. Remember I don't own Diabolik lovers or it's characters.. except for Neo so enough with my talking on with the chapter!

Yui's Pov

When I get back to Neo I'll ask her what happened or maybe that will be to rude of me. I then walked up to Neo's door with tea in one of my hands I opened the door and found Neo on the floor with her legs up to her chest and I could tell she was bawling her eyes out. Not even thinking I ran over to her and sat down in front of her. "Neo! Are you alright"? I was about to grab her hand like I did earlier but she slapped it away as if it were just a fly. "Neo. What's wrong"? She lifted up her head and looked at me with cold hearted eyes. "I'm fine just leave me alone you annoying little slut". And with those words she left the room with those cold hearted eyes. "Neo".

Neo's Pov

Why does she care? She's probably just acting or something. Having the feeling to not be around anyone I walked outside. I shouldn't even be walking it still hurts like complete hell to do anything. I can't even move my arm without feeling a sharp pain in my leg or somewhere else. I didn't notice before but it's night time right now. Well at least that's one good thing about today I don't have to see the sunlight right now. _Footsteps. _"Who's there and what do you want"? I looked over and it was the creep Azusa biting his fingertips. Out of all the Mukami brothers he's the one I remember the most. I met him the year I left the mansion that's when I met all of them actually. They always hung around that baster (**Father)** so I normally saw them. Also, when ever I had to be alone I always hung out with Azusa even though he enjoyed feeling pain and half the games we played involved him getting extremely hurt we were friends I guess. "What do you want". He walked up to me. "Are you taking me back to that bastard. Go ahead I won't put up much of a fight considering I'm broken".

"I'm not here to take you back or anything" he sat down on the ground next to me "I was ordered to take you back but I don't really want to do that". I know why to. Despite his complete Sadistness he told me he cared about me when I was living with that bastard (father). I feel like he still cares about me even though I don't really feel the same way. "But still" he paused "don't think that means the others will let you off the hook. If I don't come back to the mansion with you he'll sent Yuma and I don't think you want that to happen" he looked at me with cold hearted eyes "and I don't think your purple haired freak of a boyfriend will be able to help you". He wasn't smirking or smiling normally if someone said that they would be at least smirking but his face was expressionless. "So what will you do". I looked up at the beautiful night sky in deep thought. I sighed. "Tell... father give me three days and I'll have my mind made up alright". He then slightly smiled and went back to his expressionless face. He then nodded stood up and walked away leaving me in the "darkness" of the night. Feeling rather tired I walked back inside and up to my room.

(5:00 am)

I woke up from my dream. I didn't really have a dream it was just complete darkness most people don't consider that as a dream. I looked over at my clock and noticed it was 5 o clock. I normally wake up at this time so it's not that odd for me to be awake. Not noticing until now some one's jacket was draped over me it wasn't Shu's this scent was Kanato's. He was obviously in here not that long ago. Even when we aren't talking it's like he knows what's wrong and feels my pain or something like that. Feeling rather parched I ran downstairs and made my self some black rose tea. While I was making it someone came up from behind me and hugged me. I already knew who it was. "I thought I told you to leave me alone". "I understand why you push everyone away from you I do that to but why do you push me away as well" Kanato sounded so sollem like "do you hate me as well"?

I shooked my head answering his question. "Then why do you push me away you know that you are mine and I am yours I'm yours to torment and your mine to torment so" he paused and sounded so heart broken "why"? I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace. He felt surprisingly warm which was rather odd. He normally feels cold but he feels warm now. "I don't hate you". It hurt a lot to talk. My mouth was desert dry and my throat had a big cut over it and it felt like fire. "It hurts for you to talk doesn't it I'll go and speak to you when you feel better I hate it how they caused you this pain" I herd him smirk "that's my job". He then gently kissed my cheek and left me alone in the kitchen.

(later that morning)

Yui's Pov

I wonder if Neo is alright. She must have been pretty mad to call me a slut like that and snap. Did I do something wrong? If I did I wonder what I did wrong? Not expecting anything I walked into my room and Ayato was in there lying on my bed. I then walked over grabbed one of my pillows and playfully hit him with it. "Ow". He said as he jumped up and being rubbing his head from where I hit him. "What the hell was that for" he the looked up at me with diabolik eyes "you know you don't want me to be angry I'll just drink more blood and make it more painful". He then stood up and stared at me. He then walked up to me grabbed me in a hug and dug his fangs into my neck. Once again the pain wasn't there but it was replaced by a dizziness I felt in my head. "Ayato-kun...stop...I...". Then everything went to black.

(that night)

Neo's Pov

Not knowing what to do I went outside and looked up at the night sky as I usually do. I was thinking about what Azusa said about "**Father"** sending Yuma after me. Yuma had a slight soft side for me considering that he and Shu were best friends and I'm his sister but that bond isn't even near as strong as it used to be. Maybe I should just go I really just don't care anymore about me or where I go. What's the point of even resisting anymore. No matter what I do I can't run anymore and the last thing I want is Kanato or anyone eles getting hurt or figuring out the situation. _Footsteps._ "Who's there". It was Ayato. _What does he want?_ "What do you want". He clenched his fist hard I could clearly tell. "What did you do to Yui? She keeps on fainting ever sence you showed up here". I raised my eyebrows and slightly laughed. "Seriously you think it's me that's hurting her you still haven't wiped the blood off you face" he realized that the blood was still there and he wiped it off "when I first showed up here she was limping in pain and almost fainted. How much of her blood have you drinken the week uh 4 quarts that's a lot to humans. Your still the same heartless and unable to trust anyone you heartless son of a bitch".

Saying that pissed him off. He walked up behind me and I dodged his punch but he knew I'd do that so he grabbed my arm threw me against the stone wall walked up to me and grabbed my by the helm of my shirt and lifted me up. "No so tough now are you". I could barely breathe. "Without you stupid boyfriend here to protect you your just some stupid half bread". He threw me again I was able to land on my feet but it made my wound reopen at my ribcage. _Footsteps. Kanato?_ I was right. His face was cold hearted he was obviously pissed off. "I thought you knew Ayato-san" he stooped down to my height and pat my head stood back up and looked to Ayato "the only one that can cause Neo-chan pain is me". He smirked at him. "I'm so scared what are you going to do fight me". He shook his head. "Later just not now". He then walked back over to me picked me up bridal style and walked off. Then the only thing I saw was black.

Author's Note: hehehe I love writing this thank you all so much for reviewing I don't know how to repay you so hehehe *drops big truck of cookies* Here you go :) oh and also I may or may not kill off one of the main characters it's still in the decision process and NO IT'S NOT NEO I love her I'd never do something that bitchy. So if you wanna have a say in who will go review me which one you think should die I'll count the votes and you can vote as much as you want go fucken crazy haha :) I guess that's it follow favorite review and all that fun stuff OH I almost forgot vote count ends um on May 25th so get those votes in haha :)

Byeeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Neo's Pov

As I opened I noted where I was. I was at the wax figure building in the middle of the cemetery. I wonder why Kanato brought me here of all places. He probably wants to talk or something like that considering this is one of his favorite places to be. I looked across from where I was laying down and he was sitting there (without Teddy). "Your awake". He said but he still didn't even attempt to look at me. I nodded and sat up. "I saw what happened and what he said what does he mean by half breed"? I looked down at the ground resisting to answer that question that if I answered I wouldn't know how he would react. Would he be mad or just shocked. "Tell me"! He voice changed from being that concerned little boy to that demanding serious boy. I continued looking at the ground and clenched my fists.

"You know how I'm not Father's daughter my real father is a...human and Beatrix is my real mother so I'm half human half vampire which explains how I was never able to heal as fast as you guys and how my blood tastes like a human's except it has this strange extra taste to it and how". He cut me off by hugging me. "I don't care if you a vampire or a human or even a damn half breed you are still someone I care about and that won't ever ever change". _No I don't belong here. _"No I don't belong here I'm different I should just go die I don't belong anywhere". He then released his hung but still had a grip on my shoulders and placed one of his hands on my left cheek. "You belong here with me and Shu and the others". I shook my head.

He sighed. "I'm going to go talk some since into that bastard Ayato stay here I'll be back". And just like that I was alone again with only my thoughts. I then felt something drape over my back. I looked next to me and there was Shu he put his sweater over my back and sat down next to me. "Why did you freak out earlier? It's not like you still care about me". He stayed silent. "I know that when you asked for my help a long time ago I ignored you and pushed you away but now I gennualy care about you". His face was still expressionless. If he ever gets a girlfriend and says something romantic he probably won't smile even then. I sighed. "He's sending Yuma to come get me". His expression didn't change but his thumb twitched at the sound of his name. He then stood up and walked out of the chapel. "I'll protect you". He whispered as he exited.

(shows Kanato approaching Ayato)

The obviously pissed purple haired vampire approached his brother in a fast walk holding a flame of fire in his hand. Pausing as he was now satisfied with the distance he threw the fire strait for his head but he quickly dodged it and turned around. "What do you want"? Kanato was still angry and refused to take his evil frown off his face. "Is it time for you to deal with me". He smiled and mocked his older brother. "Ah I'm so scared the big big purple haired freak is going to attack me someone help". Then Kanato walked up to his grabbed his neck and slammed him against the stone wall. "Don't you ever dare hurt her again that's my job". Despite the slight pain the dark red haired vampire felt he kept on smirking. Then finally snapping Kanato dug his nails into Ayato's side. They went in through his flesh. He could feel his heart beat his rib cadge bones and his blood poring out faster every second. He then whispered something in his brother's ear.

"That bitch Yui is yours Neo is mine. Her soul is mine her heart, her blood, her body, every bit of her belongs to me. And if you ever try to hurt her like that again I will do worse than this right now got it". Despite that Kanato's thingers were literally inside of Ayato he was still smirking acting like a tough guy. It was almost pathetic. Then Kanato ripped his fingers out and turned around which was a big mistake. Ayato took his knife and stabbed it through Kanato's side. Kanato was surprised he still had some fight in him. "I won't hurt her again for now". Then they both vanished and went off.

Neo's Pov

Kanato's been goon for a while. I wonder if he's alright. Having her curiosity getting to her Neo stood up and opened the front door of the chapel only to find Kanato standing there gushing out blood faster every second. He then fell on top of her on her shoulder. She was still standing after all he wasn't that heavy. She brought him over to where she was laying down and placed him on the ground so he'd be more comfortable.

(5 minutes later)

Kanato sat up and stared at Neo. "Are you alright". He smiled stood up took her hand and forcefully got her to stand. "I will be". He then pinned her up against the wall holding each wrist in one hand. "I was getting tired of saying only I can hurt you when I haven't hurt you in so long". He smirked at me. The only expression I could really think of to respond with was a expressionless on. I'm already in enough pain I don't need anymore of it. But it was to late he dug his fangs into her neck but didn't drink any of her blood which was odd. Why the fuck would you dig you fangs into someone's neck and not drink any blood. He pulled them out and hugged me. "I can't do it right now your already in enough pain as it is but I'll do this". He took my wrists again and dug his bloody nails into my skin. It didn't hurt that much only a little. After he drew blood he pinned me again and kissed me on the lips. He likes to torcher me but whenever he does something like this it is gentle and doesn't hurt or anything. "Don't try to run away and when he sends that bastard Yuma I'll kill him before he gets even near you". I slightly smiled at his protectiveness over me.

(shows Shu confronting Yuma in the courtyard)

Yuma was munching on a sugar cube, his hands in his pockets and had a strait face on. He stopped and looked at Shu who was right in front of him they were face to face. Despite the complete anger he felt inside Shu looked emotionless. "Oh great it's the first of the few that are gonna try to protect that bitch". Shu's lip twitched and he clenched his fists so hard he could feel the blood coming out flowing on his fingertips. "Quiet as usual I see". "Let's just get this over with I need to get two points straight to you".

Neo's Pov

I layed on the chapel floor with my head on Kanato's lap. I don't know what to think of it I'm a half bread yet Kanato accepts me it's strange I'm broken I'm nothing but a disappointment and he still loves me. "Kanato why do you care about me so much I'm just broken". I sat up and looked at him dead in the eyes. "You really want to know". I nodded and he smiled. "Well". He was then interrupted by the door opening. It was Kou. "What are you doing here". Kanato had rage in his voice he stood up and glared at the smiling son of a bitch.

Author's Note: sorry I took a while to update I'm glad that people have reviewed me no matter how many their are I'm still happy :) So I'm going to extend the time of the last day of voting it is now June 10th remember VOTE if you want. I feel like I should call you guys something like how pewdiepie calls his fans bros idk follow favorite review thanks for reading

ByyyeeeeeE


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Neo's POV

"I'll say it one more time what the hell are you doing here". I could tell by the tone of his voice Kanato was ready to dig his fangs through Kou's skull. Kou on the other hand kept on smirking and then tilted his head to the side at an angel that he could see me at. "**Father **wants you back at the mansion. Just stop running and hiding like the little girl you really are inside but then again you are a half breed that's instinct to you isn't it". Kanato got even more mad. "Shut up" he still wasn't shouting though "don't you dare call her that again you piece of shit". His smirk disappeared and his face turned serious. "She is a half breed stop treating her like she's a pure blood. It's almost pathetic".

"I thought I told you" Kanato disappeared for a moment he teleported right in front of Kou and strangled his neck "to shut the fuck up before I shut you up for good". Kou then a completely wicked smile on his face the freaking this about it was he kept glancing back and forth between Kanato and I. It was like he was choosing which one he was gonna fight or something. Kanato then flung his out one of the windows and then dashed after his body. I then noticed that Azusa was right in front of me. "Shall we go then". He was chewing on his fingertips as usual. I nodded, stood up and left the chapel with him.

Shu's pov

Yuma has improved a lot then again I never really fought in a fair fight like this with him where we are both the same being. I then began to feel a slight pain in my legs. I glanced down at my legs. The clothing of my pants was torn and in some of the torn places was blood. "Tch". I then looked back up Yuma was right there. "So this is what it feels like to fight you on an even plane field. Why are you protecting that girl I thought she meant nothing to you have you finally found something you care about". "I don't have to answer to you". His expression slightly changed. "Tch. That's just like you always dodging the questions. How about we make a bet". _A bet?_ "If I win this battle you'll answer some of my questions". "And what if I win". His expression stayed the same. "I'll ignore my masters demands and spare your sister's life for now". I looked up at him dead in the eyes. "Then it's a bet". Yuma slightly smiled. "Excellent".

_I won't let you hurt Neo. I was never there for her when she needed me most. All those years she was alone. I will now make up for that mistake. I finally got her back there's no way in hell I'll loss her again especially to some bastard like Father. _

I lifted up a ton of rocks and threw them directly at Yuma he then ran through them and punched me in the face hard. Which sent me flying backwards. I then teleported behind him and as he turned punched him in the face as hard as possible. "There's no way I'm going to let you take away Neo" I then grabbed the helm of his shirt and picked him up "got it you ass hole". I then threw him against the stone wall of the mansion. "You may be my childhood friend but you hurt Neo and that I will not forgive or forget ever". He stood up and wiped the blood off his face. He then ran up to me and punched me but my fist blocked his. "Why do you care so much about a damn half breed"?! _Why do I care? _Suddenly memories from when I was a child and Neo was a child flashed into my mind. It reminded me of the bond we used to have and how much I cared about her. I smiled. "In your mind she's a half bread in mine" I looked up at him dead in the eyes "she's my precious little sister even more precious than my life".

His eyes widened. I then lifted up a large rock over the both of us. I grabbed him so if he tried to flee it wouldn't work. "What are you doing? Are you mad"?! I dropped my smile. "We are to evenly matched there will be no winner of this battle, Yuma maybe someday we can understand each other again". "Shu...".

Kanato's Pov

"Looks like your all tired out Kanato-san". I kept my strait face on. "You as while". Kou kept his disgusting smirk on his face during the whole fight it's starting to piss me off. He is right though I'm almost at my limit. I can't conjure up anymore fire I'm drained. "Let's just finish this we all know you can't protect that girl, no one can" I widened my eyes "she is destined for nothing but sadness in years to come if she stays here she'll loss everything important to her. After all she is a half bread what do you expect"? I gritted my teeth together hard out of complete anger. "I told you she is not a damn HALF BREAD"! I teleported in front of him grabbed the helm of his shirt pushed him up against the wall. He then started laughing uncontrollably I was guessing. "What's so funny"? He then stopped and breathed. "You". I then felt something through my chest. Losing all strength I dropped Kou and then lost balance. Kou then did the same thing I did to him a moment ago.

"Oh look there's a sword through your heart how about I take that out for ya". He then grabbed the end of the sword and moved it around causing much more pain. The urge to scream was bearable but my body was giving out. "Scream already feel pain Kanato feel it"! I looked behind him to see who stabbed me it was Ruki. Obviously. Shu and Yuma are fighting and I don't know where the hell Azusa is but he wouldn't stab me like that so I figured it was Ruki. I then turned my attention back to Kou who was grinning wider than ever. "I just figured out how you'll feel pain if I get Father's permission I'll torcher Neo right in front of you".

"Don't you ah...". He laughed. "You can't even talk normal anymore I bet your vision is going blurry by now. Soon you'll start to hallucinate and then you'll slip into a coma then you'll slowly slowly die". His smirk changed to a smile. "You'll die here all alone without your beloved how does it feel to be completely alone at the worst moment where you need someone". "Kou! Let's go Father will be angered if we are late stop playing with him". Kou sighed. "Fine see you in hell Kanato". _I was then completely alone. I'm not dead yet I can't die I need to make sure that Neo is safe no matter what. I need to save her otherwise. All that fighting will be for nothing I must go. _I then pulled the sword out of my body and stood up. "I'm not done yet you bastards. I won't let you take her away from me".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Neo's Pov

I sighed. "What is it"? I paused for a moment and then answered Azusa's question. "Where are we even going Azusa-san". He ignored my question and we continued walking. After about an hour we were in front of a mansion. Which I knew was my father's and that he was inside waiting for me to come inside willingly.

Kanato's Pov

I walked for about 5 miles until Ayato showed up next to me. "Come on your to weak to even put up a fight". He then placed my arm over his shoulders and he held my waist up right so he was about to support my weight. We teleported back to the mansion there he sat me down on one of the couches where Reji gave me a few pills to regain my powers. Across the room was Shu sleeping on another couch he was wearing only his white shirt which was ripped up and had dirt and blood on it and his black pants which didn't look any better than his shirt. Also, in the room was Ayato, Yui, and Reji. "Where's Subaru and Laito"? I was curious to know where they were. "They both went after Neo". I nodded and looked back down at the ground. "Yuma is dead and I don't know where the other three are when your fully healed you can go and look for her". And with that he stood up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going"? He gripped the door handle and didn't look back at me. "I'm going to look for her. Neo after all she is the only family that I actually slightly care about". Reji then left and it was only Ayato, Yui, and I.

I don't care even if I die trying to save her I have to go. She's the only person that understands me that truly cares about me. I feel her pain and she feels mine and right now I feel a scream inside my throat aching to get out. Not being able to cope with this desire to find her I stood up and went over to the door. "Are you leaving to"? "Your injuries are not healed Kanato-kun". I smirked and glanced back at them. "Don't you people know what I'm like I hate it when people take whats mine and those bastards took the one thing that I love and care about and that is something I will never ever forgive". I then left the room and teleported back to the forest and was face to face with **Father's **mansion.

Neo's Pov

It's been an hour since I entered this place and I'm already completely disgusted. Father sent me to my room where there was a white lacey dress Azusa told me to put it on and go to Father's office. The dress made me feel exposed even though it wasn't really showing much of my body. It was just that feeling of vulnerability I've been feeling lately. When ever I'm around anyone now even Yui sometimes I feel weak like I'm going to be hurt and can't do anything about it because of my half breadness. If Kanato could hear my thoughts he would surely knock some sense into me. I then walked out into the hallway and there stood with not even a scratch on him was Kou. He had this big smirk on his face. Just seeing him made me want to burst out crying and screaming I guess Kanato lost. "The master wants me to escort you to his office he doesn't exactly trust you being alone by yourself you could get hurt".

I then walked passed him and he forcefully grabbed my arm hard. "I'm here perfectly fine you know what that means Neo"? _I'm not going to answer that. He knows if I answer that I'll break and that's exactly what he wants. _"Let go of me". He was smiling even brighter now. "Not until you answer the damn question. Do you know what that means Neo"? I began to feel a sharp pain in my arm. "Your hurting me. Let go of me"! I tugged myself away but he just pinned me against the wall. That made things worse now he had a front row seat to my tears that were already flowing down my face. "Wow. Take away a girl's boyfriend and brother and she's nothing but an empty shell afterwards. Answer the question or I'll make you answer it and I don't think you want that".

I was then completely bawling my eyes out unable to wipe or stop the tears flowing out of my eyes and one to my cheeks. "Kanato is dead that's what it means". He smiled. "Good that wasn't so hard was it". He then wiped the tears off my face. However this act wasn't out of kindness it was out of pity I hated it when people pitied on me and he knew that all to well. He knew almost every thing about me. "Can you let go of me now". He smiled his evil smile once again and whispered something in my ear something truly terrifying and that maybe true.

He then stopped pinning me and escorted me down the hall and down stairs to **Father's **office. As I entered the room that still smelt of tobacco and roses **Father** was sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. "Leave us". He said without even looking to Kou. He then left the room smiling directly at me. _He wants to break me but what he doesn't realize is you can't break something that's already been broken. _**Father **placed his newspaper down and motioned toward one of the chairs in front of him. "Sit". I obeyed and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "I've been thinking Neo about what I should do with you" he blew out smoke from the cigarette "and I'd be willing to let you stay here like you used to go to school live a normal live if you are going to obey and listen to reason". I glanced up at him. "Depends who do I have to listen to". He stood up and looked out the window behind him. "Well I gave it a lot of thought and since I'm going to be a lot more busy than usual it can't be me" he blew out another puff of smoke "so I decided that the one person I think you'll listen to the most and obey the most it's not Azusa he's to soft on you, not Yuma, and Ruki is leaving soon so the only person left was...".

I widened my eyes and finished the sentence. "Kou". And just like that Kou was right behind me. I could tell he was smiling his most twisted and brightest smile he had. So that's what he meant earlier what he whispered in my ear. _"I can't let you go you will listen to me, obeye me, and become mine to torcher now that Kanato is gone you need some one to full fill your needs as do I you'll see soon that you can't escape me little lamb". _"I choose Kou because he was the only one that would punish you and wouldn't go soft on you. Now I must go". **Father** then stood up put on his coat and hat and left without another word. It was just me and the smiling bastard behind me.

"This is going to me fun just like old times" Kou took a few steps away "come". I didn't move a muscle. How could I? Then Kou put his hand on my shoulder and whispered something in my ear. "If you don't obey me then I'll punish you do you want that little lamb". He bit my ear with one of his fangs. It didn't hurt but it did get me on my feet. I followed him out of the room and into the hallway. "Where the hell are we going"? That's all I can really say at the moment the last thing I want is for him to make me talk again and completely break down. I feel as if I shed one more tear I'll shatter like glass. Without noticing he stopped walking and I stopped myself from hitting him. He then turned around and looked me dead in the eyes. I always faced his glances head on but this time I couldn't I just looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Aren't you terrified to be here without any one"? I know if I lie he can tell so there's no point in even trying. I sighed and nodded. For once for the whole time I've seen him this week his face was strait and looked emotionless. He then pinned me up against the wall as he did before. "How do you feel when I do this". My eyebrows raised up and I avoided his eyes again. "I feel nothing" I lied. Why the fuck did I lie? He smiled. "Your lying you know as well as I do that I can tell when your lying Neo or perhaps did you forget or did you purposely lie" he then grabbed my chin forcing me to stare back at his eyes "so you would be punished is that why you lied"? There was a scream inside my throat ready and waiting to be set free as soon as I would open my mouth. At this point my lip was trembling my, eyes were that of a lost puppy, my legs felt unbearably weak and there was nothing I could do. "Did I finally break you? Half bread".

There was two voices inside my head. One of them did nothing and was terrified of the man in front of me and the other was telling me to move and fight him or at least protect myself but I listened to the first one and did nothing being to weak and pathetic to do a damn thing to help myself. "I asked you a question" he whispered in ear again "did I finally break you"? I then started crying. I didn't care anymore it doesn't matter I'm weak I can't do a damn thing Kou has me pinned and is holding my chin in place and I'm ingured and a damn fucken half bread! "Did I"? I then nodded and he stopped pinning me and let me slide down the wall and onto the floor. I can't see myself but I know how pathetic and weak I look right now. He then leveled him self down to my height and he hugging me. He stroked my hair and told me to "shh". He's doing it again he's pitting me. He broke me he got what he wanted.

"Kou you broke me you go what you wanted so just please-please stop pitting me it's making me sick". He then let go of me and wiped the tears off my face. "I'm not pitting you, you told me the truth so now I'll tell you the truth". He then moved closer and closer to my face until there was no space left between us and our lips were touching. He then pinned me onto the floor and he was on top of me. I tried to move him off but he was stronger than me. He then pulled away and said something he shouldn't have said ever. "Now that Kanato is dead your mine like you were once his your mind, soul, body, even your blood are now all mine got it". I shook my head no. "You seriously don't think he's still alive do you. Hu I guess that's another human quality you have you don't know when to give up and except the truth" he sat up but he was still on top of me sitting on my legs "even if he is alive your mine now no matter what. Mine to torcher, mine to break, and mine to...love".

Kou then teleported to the end of the hall and Kanato was right next to me. My eyes filled with joy and I felt nothing but relief. "Neo are you alright". My eyes were widened and tears flowed down my face. "Ka-na-to". He smiled. Then Shu came up behind him and picked me up taking me away. "What are you doing". Shu was silent as usual. "I'll take care of this bastard you protect Neo. And with that we were out of the mansion and outside. Shu placed me down on the ground. "How the hell are you alive". He was silent. "I thought you died I though". He cut me off by hugging me. "You are so stupid you know that". Just for a moment there he sounded like the brother from my childhood. The caring loving brother he really is deep down.

Kanato's Pov

"Have you come back for more". Kou said with his cocky perverted attitude. "I herd everything you said to her good thing Shu was here to restrain me now I can kick your ass for that and for what you did earlier. You used a dick move to beet me and now we can fight on the same level". Kou smirked. _That's never good. When Kou smirks it means he has something shity planed or something along those lines._ "Then let's fight".


	12. Chapter 115

Chapter 11.5

Author's Note:If you are someone that doesn't like flashbacks ( I don't see how such a person exists) then skip this chapter but if you do there will be a few things that you won't understand as much in the next chapter.

Kou's Pov

8 years ago

"Father who is this girl". As soon as Father walked in he had a strange girl with him. Her hair was a flaming orange blonde color like mine and her eyes were a piercing yellow green color the color most people would use to describe the element nature. "Her name is Neo she is my daughter from now on I want the four of you to take care of her alright". The four of us nodded and showed Neo around the mansion. After we finished showing her we ran outside onto the stone wall and sat out in the sun. "So tell us Neo" Ruki began to talk "why exactly are you here"? The girl looked down at the ground and didn't respond. She hasn't said a single word since she came here. Something bad must have happened for her to not talk. The only one that really tried to engaging in conversation with her was Ruki, Auzusa just sat over in the shade of one of the trees biting of what it seemed like his fingernails but he was really biting his fingertips, Yuma is always alone in his room and I just stood there exchanging glances with her.

"Why don't you talk damn it". Ruki attempting to grab her wrist but she grabbed his and flipped him over on his back and he was now on the ground. He wasn't in much pain he was just shocked as was I even Azusa looked over and stopped his biting. "Don't touch me. I'm not some girl that will be taken lightly I can take care of myself and I don't need to answer to you your not the boss of me". Britty tough for an 8 year old if you ask me. I couldn't resist and walked over to her with a great big smile. "Hello Neo I'm Kou don't mind this one he's a complete dumass if you ask me. I hope me and you" I changed my expression to what most people call my dark side "can be best friends from now on". "Me as well". Shockingly it was Azusa that said those words he normally distances himself from everyone especially people he doesn't know very well and normally Neo would fall into that category but at the moment I guess not.

3 years after meeting eachother

I'm now 12 years old and Neo is 11. It's strange it's like ever since she arrived here the only thing that I keep concentrating on is her. The way she fights in her swordsman practice she's actually quite good she has even beaten me once or twice. However despite that serious look on her face when she is fighting she is still the same cocky, stubborn, fun person I know. _Ugh!_ I'm doing it again I have to get her out of my fucken mind it's starting to seriously piss me the fuck off.

5 years later 1 month before present

I now know why I can't get her out of my mind. I love Neo. I want to give her my love and also give her pain at the same time. I remember a few years ago I read this book and it said it's normal for vampires to feel love and still want to hurt the person at the same time. I guess that's normal. However I never really cared about anyone but myself and only myself I never felt the need to and now it just feels weird thinking about someone else in this way. I'll tell her my feelings actually I'll tell her right now. As I was walking in the hall Father called me and Neo to his office.

"What"! Father sighed. "Kou your the only person I can trust that will keep Neo safe and will still punish her if she doesn't obey understand me". He gave me his evil glare and I happily nodded and left the room with Neo. "Well this sucks". Neo shrugged. "It can't be helped". As she was walking past me I grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the wall. "Kou"!? I sagged my head and then looked up at her dead in the eyes. "Neo do you like me". She seemed some what shocked. "Of course I like you why would".. I cut her off. "Not in that way". I paused and there was nothing but silence. "I love you Neo I want to fill you with love and pain at the same time your soul, mind, blood, body every fiber of your being I want it all to be mine forever". That was my confession I let everything out just then and there. The words were just hanging in the air waiting for an answer. "Kou I don't". I then gripped her wrists even harder and harder her hands grew a pink red color and my fists grew whiter and whiter. "It's just there's already someone I'm sorry". _Oh joy I bet it's that freak Kanato or maybe even Ayato one of them I'm guessing._ "You know what father just said you have to obey me no matter what or" I whispered it in her ear "I'll punish you and I don't think you want that".

She froze from fear. Is she afraid of me now. I don't know if I'm glad or slightly upset about that either why I feel satisfied. Neo why. I would have been better for you than him I would have protected you from Father if only that bastard Kanato was not around you would be mine and I would be yours. So if I can't get rid of the past Kanato I'll get rid of the one that is around today one day I'll fight him and I'll win you.

a week before the present day (waking up)

My cheeks and eyes felt wet. _Was I crying?_ Then Ruki was right next to me. "You were crying last time I saw you cry it was years ago did you have a bad dream". I looked up at the ceiling. "Not a dream more like a memory". He was silent. I then stood up and walked over to the bathroom to wash the disgustingness I felt on my face. As I looked in the mirror it turned out I was crying. _So he wasn't lying my eyes said he wasn't but I couldn't believe them for a second there. _I splashed cold water on my face and repeatably rubbed my eyes and face to make sure it was all real and not a dream. I will get Neo back and she'll be mine and I'll be her's and I'll make sure to deal with Kanato.

Author's Note: this chapter is so short because (a) it's from Kou's pov (b) it's just flashbacks so it's alright if they are short (c) the next chapter is going to be really! long so you'll have that and (d) I've been really busy with school I have 4 projects due this week and now I only have to deal with 2 of them so I'll update lateless next week thanks for reading follow favorite and please review

Byyeee


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Neo's Pov

"Do you really think Kanato can take Kou he beat the crap out of him earlier". Shu was completely silent as usual but this silence was different he didn't want to answer my question because he didn't know how to answer it. "He'll be fine. Kou's not as strong as you think he is. Besides if it's you he is fighting for then there's no chance of him loosing".

**Kanato's Pov**

As Shu ran off with Neo silence filled the air around that bastard and me. We both stood our grounds waiting for the other to make a move or to say something but nothing happened the only thing moving was the wind. "What's wrong purple haired freak are you scared of me or something". By my expression he knew that I saw what he was doing and saying to Neo. Lucky Shu was there holding me back from ripping his arms off. "I herd every disgusting word you said to Neo that was uttered out of your foul mouth". His smirk grew and was now stretched across his face. "And what exactly did you hear". I snapped and I ran towards him and struck him in the face with the punch but he teleported and I struck the wall instead.

"My my my Kanato your aim is a tad off don't you think what did the wall ever do to you". I moved my fist and conjured up a ball of flames. "Shut UP"! I then threw it strait at him he dodged it and I teleported up at him in the air and struck him and threw him across the room. He brushed the blood off his face with his fist. "You fight better than last time I'll give you that". He then ran fast towards me and punched me in the stomach. Before he could do so I turned and he missed and I grabbed his arm and flung him across the room again and took the flame of a torch and made it larger and threw it at him. After 10 seconds of watching the left side of the hallway burn he moved out of the flames with a big burn on his face. He was clearly pissed. Everyone knew how much Kou cared about his beauty and getting a burn was the last straw for him.

However he was still smirking wide as ever. "You can't beat me I won't loss to some low life like you". He conjured up a purple spark in his hand. _Electricity? _He ran towards me and grabbed both my shoulders and shocked me. The shock was so extreme I lost some vision in one of my eyes and my hearing was blocked. He ran towards me again but I jumped backyards so I was out of his reach. His smirk came back and he laughed a little. "I don't have to touch you to be able to shock you". _Ah shit. _He placed both his hands on the ground and the purple shocks came closer to me. I jumped up in the air to dodge it but they still shocked me. I fell on to the ground I still manged to land on my feet. He's playing with me I know he is I need to get out side or at least a further distance so he can't shock me but how.

He tilted his head and looked strait at me. "Why? I know it hurts so why don't you just give up and die already"? My face still stayed expressionless. "Alright then". He then held up his hand a purple lighting came from it and struck me in the chest. I fell back but I still got back up. His eyes widened. "Why are you going through all this pain just for one girl. I looked at him and I smiled a pity smile. "It's because she's special to me she's not yours to torment she's not yours or anyone's! She chooses who she belongs to if it's me fine. But I get to chose who I protect and that's her" I walked over to him "some one like you wouldn't understand that you only want her to fill the sadness in your heart". I conjured up another ball of fire and flung it at his heart. He blocked his face and I jumped into the fire and out of no where he could see me punched him directly in the face and he flung backwards. I then dashed out of the window and into the forest.

Kou's Pov

_Oh Kanato. How dare you punch me like that you can't hide forever I know this place for more well than you do and that is my advantage you can't beat me and you can't run forever. Neo will be mine once I kill you and Shu. _I ran off after him into the forest. I landed on the ground and placed my hand on the ground and sent out a electric wave. This wave is like a spider's web if I feel the moth move I'll know where it is... _I feel him. So that's where you are. _

Kanato's Pov

He'll be here any second I know it. "Hello Kana". I turned around and punched him in the face with a fist full of fire before he could finish presenting himself. "Well aren't we a little rude". He blocked my punch with his hand which was now burning to a crisp. He then sent a shock through my body which made the ringing in my ears stronger. I moved my other hand and dug my nails into his skin and burnt it he then sent another shock through me and my body felt more nubb. I then with all my strength punched him in the face and sent him flying and he hit the tree across from us hard. He fell on to the ground and he sent a lightning bolt at me which hit me and I fell on to the ground hard as while.

By now we both had blood all over us and a few broken bones. We both stood up and I ran over to him took out a knife and stabbed him hard in the side he also had a knife. _Of course fuck. _He stabbed me in the arm my blood flooded out fast and my whole jacket was covered with blood. I then feeling like it was getting in the way ripped off my jacket and he did as well. I ran towards him and he struck me again with lighting and I struck him with fire. He was severely burnt and I was feeling more and more nubb from the pain of the electricity.

"Let's just... end this... it's getting boring". Honestly I'm pretty bored to but I'm not gonna give up. I then ran towards him again stabbed him in the heart with a stake this time and burnt him where I stabbed so it wouldn't be able to heal for a while. He then fell back and ran towards me and stabbed me near my heart causing me to bleed a lot. "Tch". He then shocked me in the heart and that was the last I could take but I have to win this. I dug my hand in the wound I made in his chest and dug around for his heart and grabbed a chunk of it out. He then shocked me one last time right in the heart and stabbed me in the heart twice and fell on to the ground. "You win you bastard".

That's it I guess. "Cough cough I guess there's no real winner here Kou I'll die soon" I looked up to the sky "how ironic when mother died it was raining to". I coughed again into my hand and there was blood. I then began limping further and further away I have no idea where Neo and Shu are I just don't want to die near that bastard. My vision began to blur even more and more. Is this the end of me. Was this the last thing I could do for Neo killing Kou. All of a sudden all my memories of Neo and I flashed in my mind. "Why am I seeing these things now? I guess I won't be able to live my life with Neo forever well everyone's light burns out at one point or another". Not being able to walk anymore I collapsed on the ground. My blood still flowing out of my open wounds and into the ground making it turn dark red. My vision was so blurry at this point I couldn't see anything at all. The ringing in my ears was loud and I then herd a faint voice it was Neo and Shu running towards me. "Ne...o I...lov...".

Author's Note: well this chapter was very sad I'll update soon follow favorite review and continue reading the next chapter may be the last but I have been thinking about doing a sequel or something I don't know

Byeeee


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

final chapter :(

Neo's Pov

"Will he be alright"! My brothers were silent. "We don't know yet". Out of everyone Laito and Ayato were the quietest. They are his twin brothers after all they do some what care about each other even I can see that. I just can't help but worry about Kanto that's all I care about right now. After 15 long minutes Reji walked about of his office and his expression clearly stated the news wasn't good at all. We all looked over at him and he shook his head and motioned for me to come in. "He wants you to be the last person he sees". I walked into the room and on a bed layed Kanto. His hair was a mess, his arms burnt, his ears were red and blood was flowing out of them, his entire chest was bandaged and blood was still seeping through them. He looked at me and smiled. I atempted to smile I walked over to him bent down on my knees and grabbed his hand. "Hi". I pushed back the tears so hard but they wouldn't stop flowing. He noticed them and brushed them off my face with his thinger. "How are you feeling"? He laughed a little. "I'm glad I get to see you one last time".

"Maybe this isn't that last time maybe you'll become a human or something". He smiled a little. "Maybe who knows". He coughed a lot. "I want you to always remember something. You can fall in love with someone eles but promise me you won't forget me". I started crying again. "No I only love you. You are mine and I am yours forever even after death alright". He nodded. He began coughing again and the whites of his eyes turned a deep blood red. "Neo I love you". I started crying again. "Kanato I love you to always and forever understand". "Forever". He looked up at the cieling and his grip on my hand get less tight and then he had no grip at all. "Kanato Kanato KANATO! No no no no no"! I began bawling my eyes out and I placed my head on his chest. I then quietly whispered. "Please don't leave me". The others came into the room and gathered around the bed. Shu had to rip me off of Kanato's body and then Reji covered him up with a white blinket. Shu hugged me and comforted me as did Reji the others just kinda stood there. However deep down we all felt the same sadness that day.

3 years later

It's been 3 years sence that sad day, I'm 17 now and I now live my life as a human. Father decided to lay off and let me decide what I want to do with my life and I decided I wanted to see what the human life was like so I'm living as a normal average highschool student until I turn 18 then I can choose which path I want to follow. For my brothers it's a little more complicated I haven't spoken to Reji lately and Shu is just going to do what he wants to do. For my other brothers Laito is going to work at a whore house, Ayato and Yui got married and are living in a mansion together, and Subaru is going to be a vampirehunter he decided to pretend to be a human and kill his own kind no one really cared that that's what he wanted to do and me I'm still deciding what I want to do I guess life is complicated for me right now. After day dreaming threw all of class I left the school and walked home however on the way there I noticed someone that looked oddly familiar. It was a boy with purple hair. I saw him thew the croud and followed him. I ran after him and he turned a corner and next thing I know he wasn't there. "Must be my imagination". _Kanato wouldn't be here he's...gone. _I walked away and felt like someone was looking at me and smileing. I looked back and no one was there.

_It's just my imagination Kanato couldn't reserect into a human right. Right?_

Author's Note: Well that's the story everyone I thank everyone that has read this and followed and favorited and reviewed. It's because of all of you that I now have more confindence in my writting and I have a treat for all of you. I might do a sequal if I do I kinda need a few ideas on how to go about it and an idea for a title for it. This sequal will happen if you guys think I should do it so review on weither you think there should be a sequal what the idea behind it is and a title for it. I thank and hope all of you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writting it. Thank you.

Byyeeee


	15. Not a chapter BIG NEWS!

**BIG NEWS!**

What's up my diabolik lover readers lol. So after rereading my story I want to make a sequal. I'm not sure when I will upload it but I will as soon as I come up with a title for it and as soon as I work on my other 2 fanfics. One of them is almost done so it won't take that long. Anyways I need some help coming up with a title. I'm sorry I'm asking for your help again I just suck at coming up with titles haha. I welcome any ideas. I will take all of them in to consideration and probably reply with a huge paragraph lol. So I guess that's it. I will see you through my reading idk lol. Byyeee for now (evil smile).


	16. Sequel news!

BIG NEWS!

About the sequel it is now up if you guys didn't know. I just wanted to post this to make sure everyone knew. The first 3 chapters are up and I will update soon. Thank you to all who have favorited and followed and reviewed. I love all of you so much (that might be taking it too far lol). Thank you all for your support and just for reading my story even if you don't read the sequel but I hope you do :). The sequel is called Reunion and the link is down below. I hope you enjoy reading. ByyeeeE

s/10677878/1/Reunion


End file.
